


Dinner

by PJOwriter



Series: Joly week [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Bossuet and Grantaire cook dinner for Joly
Relationships: Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle, Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Joly week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dinner

"Goodbye, Bossuet" Joly said as he put on his coat, getting ready to rush out the door to head to work at the clinic. 

"Goodbye, Joly," Bossuet said, though he looked at Joly with some concern. The clinic had been busy, lately, and, more often than not, short staffed. Joly had been working a lot, with few days off. He was tired and it showed. 

Joly seemed to know what Bossuet was thinking. "Don't worry about me, Bossuet. Remember, I finally have a day off tomorrow."

Bossuet nodded. "Have a good day, Joly."

When Joly left, Bossuet picked up his phone and called Grantaire. "Hello!" Called Grantaire's voice over the phone. 

"Hi" Bossuet said. "I need your help."

"With what, Lesgle?"

"I want to make dinner for Joly tonight. He's been working a lot, and I can tell he's tired. But last time I cooked, I almost caused a fire, and Joly does all the cooking now."

"You want me to help you cook dinner?"

"Yeah." 

"What should we make?"

Bossuet smiled. "How about stir fry?"

"Good, that's not too difficult" Grantaire said. "What time does Joly get home?"

"Eight." 

"Alright. I'll see you this evening."

Grantaire arrived that evening with his arms full of grocery bags. "I wasn't sure what you had, so I stopped by the store" he said. "And Bahorel made a pie. He told me to give it to you." 

Bossuet smiled and helped Grantaire bring the things in. "Thanks for coming". 

Grantaire started unloading the bags. "You can start chopping the vegetables, but be careful." Bossuet nodded, and they got to work. 

Joly walked slowly toward his apartment door. He was exhausted. The day had been hectic. He was looking forward to his day off the next day. He didn't know what to make for dinner. Maybe they'd get takeout, though normally he didn't like that, because it was usually unhealthy.

He opened the door, and then stopped, slightly surprised. There were noises coming from the kitchen. And no smell of burning. He walked into the kitchen to find Grantaire stirring something on the stove, and Bossuet beside him. Bossuet turned and grinned. "Joly!" He called. "You're just in time! Dinner is almost ready. How was your day?" 

Joly smiled. "Tiring. I'm glad to be home. Dinner is a nice surprise. It looks delicious. Thank you both." 

Grantaire began putting the food on plates. Bossuet got out silverware. Joly noticed that Bossuet's thumb had a bandaid on it. "What happened to your thumb?" He asked. 

"I cut it chopping vegetables," Bossuet said. "Don't worry. It's not deep."

They sat down and ate, enjoying each other's company. 

After dinner, Grantaire went home, saying he had an art project to finish. 

Joly curled up beside Bossuet on the couch, as Bossuet turned on The Princess Bride, which was one of their favorite movies. Joly laid his head on Bossuet's shoulder, feeling calmer than he had in a while. "I'm lucky to have you" he said. 

"Not as lucky as I am" Bossuet said, with a smile. 

Joly fell asleep before the movie was halfway over.


End file.
